The Motto's Making
by Crimsonphoenix1
Summary: Please keep in mind that I wrote this 8 years ago when I was 14, so of course the story has mistakes & issues! No negativity please.. One-shot. Ever wondered where Hogwarts got its motto, Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon? This is the story of that very day


Disclaimer: I ain't got nothin' ta do with J.K. Rowling, ya'll, this stuff's all her's and none's mine 'cept Dayleena da dragon. Ya'll got it? Sorry about that, I love messing around with disclaimers!! 

Okay, this is just a silly little one-shot that floated into my head when surfing the web. It's purely just for reading when you're bored and have nothing else to do. Seeing as I have no idea how the four founders of Hogwarts acted like, and that was like a thousand years ago, I dunno if they are OOC-ish!!! And I dunno if Hogwarts was the only school in the world at the time or not, so don't you dare flame me about that! LOL.

Have fun reading this ridiculous...thing!

* * *

**The Motto's Making -by: Crimsonphoenix1**

Another day has begun, and the inhabitants of the new school dubbed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry awoke to begin another weekend. Outside, the sun was beginning to rise, and dew that had clung to the grass overnight was starting to evaporate.

The four proud founders of this magical school had just finished putting up their most powerful wards around the school and had retired temporarily to the Great Hall, watching quite fondly over their students, whom were eating and enjoying themselves.

"Everyone seems to be in quite the pleasurable mood today," commented Helga Hufflepuff.

"They certainly do, with the exception of Salazar," said Rowena Ravenclaw dryly. Her eyes glanced quickly toward said Salazar Slytherin, who sat with his eyes half-open, looking considerably moody.

"And what may I ask is ruffling your feathers this morning, Salazar?" asked Godric Gryffindor, raising an elegant old eyebrow.

"There is something missing in this school," replied Salazar gruffly.

"Nonsense," hissed Helga. "We are becoming better and better every day! We are the best school in the world for magical children!"

"Helga, if I'm not mistaken, we are the _only_ school in the world for magical children," said Rowena carefully.

Helga stared at her. "Hmm...are we?"

Everyone nodded calmly.

"Oh, well, of course we are," said Helga bracingly, regaining her royal composure and clearing her throat.

After a loud silence, there was a gigantic and particularly frightening roar coming from outside that made everyone jump.

"Dayleena," sighed Rowena, turning to look out of the window as the loud noise died down.

Dayleena was a very large Chinese Fireball dragon that had a terrible habit of making the Hogwarts lake her bath, then curling up right in front of the school's doors and taking a very long dragon-nap.

"I shall teach her a valuable lesson, if I can wake her up," said Godric boldly, standing from his chair.

"Be at heed, Godric," warned Helga, "she has a demonic personality."

Salazar sighed and merely watched as Godric stomped from the Great Hall and outside, not caring much of what happened to the brave founder of Gryffindor house.

Outside, Godric quietly sneaked out of the Entrance Hall's doors and edged around the sleeping dragon, watching its huge chest heave in its slow breathing. He chuckled slightly to himself. Dayleena was a dragon with a bad personality and was somewhat arrogant, but she had to have a soft spot somewhere...

Godric gently thumped her on her thick hide. There was no response from the red dragon.

Needing to wake her up so that the students could be able to get to classes on Monday (yes, she had slept there a two whole days before) he did something so strange that he even startled himself.

He _tickled_ her.

Reaching out his hands, he gracefully moved his fingers over her stomach and the dragon suddenly jerked, flapping her wings and snorting fiercely.

"Up you get," muttered Godric. "You hideous beast--"

But his tickling had succeeded; he was rewarded with an earsplitting roar and a large ball of flame hurdling toward him.

Inside of the Great Hall, the three other founders noticed a large flame pass by their window. Salazar merely rolled his eyes but the two women held faces of mild concern.

"I do hope that Godric knows what he is doing," said Helga, looking to her friend.

"As well as I," sighed Rowena.

They continued conversing in Latin. They were extremely fluent in the language, but it was quickly loosing popularity. The founders, however unpopular it may be, believed it to be a beautiful language.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall flew open and there stood someone whose skin was tinged gray and their hair fried and standing on end. His glasses uneven, a frown on his face, smoke emitting from his body and his robes ripped to pieces, Godric heard them speaking in Latin and decided to throw in his own.

"_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_," he choked out, coughing.

"Godric!" gasped Rowena. She and Helga stood.

The students were staring blankly at Godric, somewhat dumbfounded at one of their teacher's--fried--appearance.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Salazar spontaneously, thrusting a triumphant finger into the air. "That is what we need!!"

"To tickle a sleeping dragon?" asked Helga blankly.

"No," snapped Salazar impatiently. "We need a motto. What an _excellent_ idea, Godric! Such a simple, yet important phrase!"

Everyone was staring at him with slight alarm.

"Really, Salazar," said Rowena quickly, helping Godric limp toward the head table. "Do you think it is necessary--?"

"Certainly!" said Salazar. "Godric, you've just had the experience, wouldn't you say everyone needs to know that extremely important information?"

"Of course," said Godric stupidly. Temporarily deaf from being roared at in the ear, he had absolutely no idea what Salazar had said, only that he was the one that Salazar was speaking to.

"The best idea you've ever come up with," said Helga, smiling broadly at Salazar, who quickly frowned. "Quite a lovely motto."

"It seems I've been outvoted," said Rowena calmly, as Godric sat down painfully. "Then I agree that it should be the motto. I do think that I will eventually grow fond of it, however strange it may be..."

Salazar grinned slyly to himself. Of course, he was the cunning Salazar Slytherin. He would always think up of brilliant ideas. With the...err...help of Godric Gryffindor, of course. Even though Godric and Salazar disliked each other to an extent, Salazar had to admit that it was the best phrase he'd ever heard.

Helga threw up her arms slightly and laughed.

"We are ridiculous," she chuckled. "Honestly, _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_...only people like us could have come up with something like that for a school motto!"

Rowena looked out the window and smiled.

"Dayleena has gone," she said happily. "Perhaps it will be a permanent leave..."

Godric had just finished correcting his hearing with magic.

"Now," he said, leaning back into his chair. "What were you all saying?"

"We've come up with a motto," said Rowena.

"_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon," said Salazar, quite proud with himself.

Godric stared at them before bursting into gales of laughter.

"That is highly amusing!" he barked hysterically. But his laughter subsided. "Oh, no, you're serious, aren't you?"

They nodded.

"Ahh.." he said. "Well, then, so be it."

And with that, an engraving appeared upon the wall behind them into the Hogwarts plaque: _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_.

And the phrase stuck, staying with Hogwarts forever and on. Stories of the day that Hogwarts acquired its motto would be retold and retold until it was made into legend, then into a myth, then virtually forgotten.

Salazar Slytherin was given credit for the motto, but now we all know who it really was, the brave and courageous Godric Gryffindor, who got singed by a 'laughing' dragon and just wanted to give an obvious piece of advice.

And that is the tale of making the motto.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is just a little short thing...one of those things you just HAVE to write because it won't get out of your head, you know?. LOL. Please review, but NO FLAMES!!!!!!!! because I very much despise them! Thanks ahead of time for any reviews! 


End file.
